


The Sweetest Taboo

by KittieHill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Frottage, Internet porn, Kissing, Masturbation, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a new obsession with an amateur pornstar. He doesn't expect the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> User MicroscopeMystery has uploaded a new video! To view it, please click the link
> 
> John’s hands became clammy and his stomach jumped with anticipation as he looked at the link. Looking around him he noticed that Sherlock was out; he would be out for a while it seemed (something about finding a particular species of dust mite) leaving John with some badly needed alone time.
> 
> He hadn’t expected much when he clicked on an amateur only porn website a few weeks before; his dates and relationships grinding to a halt due to Sherlock’s inability to be nice to his girlfriends and their insistence that John was more of a boyfriend to Sherlock than them, after the disappearance of Mary, John had reasoned that he should probably spend some time alone. He grit his teeth as he absently flicked through the videos, watching as badly lit rooms showed a variety of couples engaging in a variety of sexual activities.

John normally hated checking his emails; he only ever received spam ( _No I do not want Viagra or a bigger penis thank you very much)_ or messages from his blog when somebody had asked them to work a case. Occasionally he would receive a message from Harry or Clara with a monthly review of their life but John always found the general administration of his emails dull;

Except when these messages popped up,

**User MicroscopeMystery has uploaded a new video! To view it, please click the link**

John’s hands became clammy and his stomach jumped with anticipation as he looked at the link. Looking around him he noticed that Sherlock was out; he would be out for a while it seemed ( _something about finding a particular species of dust mite)_ leaving John with some badly needed alone time.

He hadn’t expected much when he clicked on an amateur only porn website a few weeks before; his dates and relationships grinding to a halt due to Sherlock’s inability to be nice to his girlfriends and their insistence that John was more of a boyfriend to Sherlock than them, after the disappearance of Mary, John had reasoned that he should probably spend some time alone. He grit his teeth as he absently flicked through the videos, watching as badly lit rooms showed a variety of couples engaging in a variety of sexual activities.

His eyes had stopped at a ‘solo’ video. A young man sat in a chair against a turquoise and cream wallpapered wall. He was wearing a grey T-shirt but was naked from the waist down and had his hand wrapped around his stiff prick as he stroked himself off. John licked his lips unknowingly and clicked on the video, watching it buffer and begin; the man’s head had been left out of frame but the rest of his body from neck to thigh was visible, especially the red tipped prick which bobbed against the pale and flat stomach. John felt himself stiffen in his jeans and focussed his eyes on the stranger’s hand, moving up and down the flesh, the loose foreskin sliding elegantly over the guy’s tip, showing that the head had already become slightly damp with precum.

John unzipped his trousers and wrapped a hand around his own cock as he followed the same motions of the amateur porn star in front of him. There was no sound on the video much to John’s disappointment but in his own mind, he could imagine the young man making deep sighs and groans, a hiss as he reached his peak and a choked off grunt as he came and flooded his stomach with ropes of white. John followed soon after; his cock twitching and firing long ropes over his fist and lower belly with a deep groan.

He looked at the video and the username _MicroscopeMystery_ and hit subscribe, signing into the website to allow them to send him an email whenever they uploaded a new video.

Which is why on a Tuesday afternoon; John was sitting with clammy hands and a flutter in his stomach as he clicked on the link and watched the video open with bated breath. The positioning in the room was the same, the man sat on the same chair in front of the same wallpaper but this time, the camera had been positioned further back to allow more of the strangers body to be shown, the man lifted a leg and placed it on something out of frame to gain access to his most intimate spot. One hand wrapped around the leaking prick as the other hand moved to toy with the hole, stroking soft circles over the puckered skin. The man moved his hand and spat on his fingers ( _out of the camera view)_ but returned them slickly to stroke the sensitive flesh.

John gasped and stripped himself naked on the sofa; he would normally have taken his laptop to his bedroom for something as private as this, but the idea of moving and dragging his eyes away from the sexual scene playing out in front of him was too much to bear. Lying on his back he adjusted the screen so he could still see as he widened the space between his thighs and stroked a hand down his skin, cupping his heavy bollocks and gripping his shaft tight; he began a slow and steady rhythm as he reached lower, his fingers trailing over his perineum and flickering over his hole.

‘Fuck’ he gasped out as the sensations ran up and down his spine,

His eyes focussed back on the video; the young man was two fingers deep inside his hole now. John watched enraptured as the man arched his back and seemingly found his prostate, the younger man picking up the pace on his shaft as precum dribbled down the skin to pool in the curls of his pubic hair.

John knew he wouldn’t be able to penetrate himself fully without lube and he had never liked the feeling of spit slicked flesh, instead deciding to tease his hole as he stroked in time with the stranger. His orgasm building to a crescendo as he watched the young man tense and shudder as his cock exploded with long spurts of white cum,

John gasped and he too was coming; his groans echoing around the empty room as he spent himself on his lower stomach and fist. He stroked himself through his orgasm before lying panting on the sofa, his body covered with cooling cum.

He grabbed his underwear and cleaned himself off before dressing ( _without pants)_ and picking up the laptop once more. He considered his emailing the user but decided on a simple comment under the video; after much consideration and rewriting he settled on his comment and sent it before he could change his mind.

**TheDoctorJW said:**

**Love your videos. Would you consider getting a mic so we can hear you?**

John closed down his laptop and escaped into the shower to clean himself up before Sherlock returned home.

**User TheDoctorJW left a comment on your video!**

The young man looked over at the comment and gasped at the username. Opening his account he quickly scanned the message before clicking on the user's details; there wasn’t much to identify the person only the username, sexual preference ( _Bi-curious)_ and location ( _London)_

Sherlock sat where he was on the chair in his favourite bolthole ( _he wasn’t using, but John wouldn’t let him complete a vital experiment in the breadbin at Baker Street so he had brought it here)_ and looked through the information he had gathered. It was unlikely to be anybody but John, but why would John have been looking for pornography showing young men masturbating? Why did he claim to be bi-curious when he had never admitted that to Sherlock? More importantly, did John know it was Sherlock in the videos?

Sherlock filed the information into his mind palace before picking up his phone and coat and leaving the sparsely furnished flat on his way back to Baker Street.

* * *

 

The smell of male ejaculate hung in the air as he entered the living room; his nose wrinkled and he catalogued each smell before greeting John with a hello.

‘Alright,’ John smiled ‘Had a nice day?’

‘Fascinating’ Sherlock smiled genuinely.

John took his tea into the living room and sat on his chair reading a book as Sherlock took his usual seat on the sofa; taking out his phone he quickly brought up his porn account and composed a reply, sending it and watching John from the corner of his eye.

A ping from John’s chair startled the older man; he picked up his phone and momentarily panicked as he saw the email informing him of a reply.

**User MicroscopeMystery replied to your comment!**

John looked over at Sherlock and saw that the detective was in his usual thinking pose; opening his account he read through the reply;

**MicroscopeMystery said:**

**It’s not something I had thought about until now; would that improve your viewing experience? I’m rather new to this.**

John smiled as he read the reply and quickly composed a response;

**TheDoctorJW said:**

**It’s always useful to hear somebody enjoying themselves, especially sexually. I don’t want to push you into anything but I certainly think it would make things more erotic.**

Sherlock was thankful he had put his phone onto silent; a soft buzzing pressed against his trouser pocket but he refused to pull away from his prone position. He glanced at John who seemed to have a ridiculous grin on his face as he pretended to read his book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> User MicroscopeMystery has uploaded a new video! To view it, please click the link
> 
> John’s heart fluttered wildly as he opened the link and smiled at the new video; his newest friend had obviously been out shopping and bought a better camera which included a microphone. John rubbed over his groin as the video began with the younger man framing himself perfectly from neck to crotch, the t-shirt still covering his top half but drawing attention to his lower region which was naked, flushed and extraordinarily hard.

“Are you going out today?” John asked Sherlock as they sat around the breakfast table nibbling on toast and reading the papers.

“Why?” Sherlock asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

“No reason” John added slightly too hastily to be cool, “Just wondered”

“I have a few things to see to. Errands you might say” Sherlock said cryptically before turning over the page “what about you?”

“Ah, probably a day in. Housework to do, Medical journals to catch up with” John smiled

“Hmm. What an exciting life you lead” Sherlock added bored “Well, I shall see you soon John”

“Yeah see ya later” John grinned as he downed his tea and watched Sherlock leave the flat.

* * *

 

The detective left the flat and walked to the nearest computer shop; picking up a HD webcam which included a microphone he paid quickly and flagged down a passing cab to take him to the empty flat he had taken to using for his videos.

He had uploaded the video on a hunch for a case; he had expected a response from his suspect but found no interest, he had found another way to track him down. He had promptly forgotten about the videos until John’s message which had interested him once more; he paid the cabbie and entered the flat, starting up his spare laptop he installed the webcam and began rearranging the sparse furniture until he was happy, he pressed record and hammed up the action.

* * *

 

**User MicroscopeMystery has uploaded a new video! To view it, please click the link**

John’s heart fluttered wildly as he opened the link and smiled at the new video; his newest friend had obviously been out shopping and bought a better camera which included a microphone. John rubbed over his groin as the video began with the younger man framing himself perfectly from neck to crotch, the t-shirt still covering his top half but drawing attention to his lower region which was naked, flushed and extraordinarily hard.

John rushed to get his headphones despite being home alone and plugged them into his laptop before relaxing onto the bed. He unzipped his trousers and poured lube on his hand before stroking his cock softly as the man in the video took himself in hand, stroking up and down the solid length between his thighs. John shuddered sensually as he heard the first sounds escaping the man’s lips; breathy little sighs and groans which delighted the doctor. He added his own vocal range and moaned loudly as he tugged on his balls and threw back his head, attempting to keep one eye on the video as he bucked his hips up into his hand.

The man on the video hitched a breath and groaned deeply as he began to cum; coating his t-shirt in his essence as he stroked himself through his orgasm and shivered with oversensitivity. John could only manage two more shaky strokes until he too was coming over his front with a deep groan hoping that Sherlock wasn’t home to hear him.

* * *

 

Sherlock returned home and smiled as John whistled and danced happily around the kitchen as he prepared their dinner;

‘What we having?’ Sherlock asked startling John who turned down the music and blushed,

‘Lamb’ he smiled at the detective ‘that ok?’

‘Hm,’ Sherlock nodded ‘oh actually, can I have the bones when you’re done?’

‘The bones?’ John asked before holding a hand up ‘doesn’t matter. Experiment I presume?’

Sherlock nodded and took a seat in his chair, folding his legs together he looked over at John who was happily mumbling around the kitchen ‘you’re awfully chipper’

John grinned and turned to his friend ‘why shouldn’t I be?’

* * *

 

John used every moment alone to better acquaint himself with his new online friend’s body and movements; the man would flick his wrist when he reached the tip of his cock and gasp out a choked moan. John stored those sounds, logged them into his consciousness and found himself obsessed with every sigh and gasp, every grunt and groan.

The third video which had been added was something new; the online masturbator had changed the background of his video to show a bedroom somewhere. The beige walls so boring and nondescript that John reasoned even Sherlock wouldn’t be able to tell where or who the man was ( _don’t think about Sherlock_ his brain chanted).

MicroscopeMystery was wearing his usual t-shirt but bare from the waist down as he stroked and pulled on his swollen length, his croaked noises driving John closer to orgasm as he skimmed his eyes over the man in the video. He looked to be of average height but slim, his hipbones stuck out slightly but not overtly so making John feel that he probably wasn’t underweight or ill. John skimmed the body once more and noticed a patch of freckles on the upper thigh, a slight scar on the inside of the man’s knee but that was all forgotten when the man arched his back and painted his t-shirt with long strands of pearly cum.

John followed soon after, hiding his climax with a soft groan as his muscles juddered and locked beneath his skin. Deciding to push his luck he composed a comment under the video,

**TheDoctorJW said:**

**Beautiful, love hearing your moans and sighs. Would love to meet you in person one day.**

Closing down his computer he cleaned himself off and showered before returning to the living room where Sherlock sat stunned looking down at his phone.

‘Alright?’ John asked, ‘Let me guess, a new type of spore has been discovered?’

‘Hmngg’ Sherlock started before snapping his eyes up ‘what?’

‘You. You looked like you’ve won the lottery’ John smiled as he filled the kettle.

‘Lottery is a ridiculous scam John’ Sherlock grumbled under his breath as his fingers pushed the buttons on his phone and then closed down the screen ‘I’m going out’

‘But… I was going to cook dinner’ John insisted before realising it made him sound like Sherlock’s wife.

‘I won’t be long’ Sherlock grinned before leaving the house with a rustle of fabric.

* * *

 

Sherlock walked around Hyde Park thinking; he wanted John to know that it was him on the videos, wanted to explain that he desired John above anybody he had ever met and that he wanted to give John his body wrapped up in a bow if it would mean that John would be his and only his.

His text tone went off causing him to fish out his phone and glare at the screen

**Trouble in paradise baby brother? – MH**

Sherlock scowled into the nearest CCTV camera and stuck up his middle finger in a childish gesture as he stormed further into the park. He needed to reveal himself in the least obvious way possible,

The detective continued walking around the park until the cold penetrated his long coat and froze his bones; turning back towards the flat he crossed the road without looking and collided with a slow-moving car.


	3. Chapter 3

John turned in the direction of the living room door as he heard Sherlock’s footfalls on the stairs; it didn’t sound like his usual flurry of movement causing John to dry his hands on a towel and look at his flatmate who limped inside,

‘Bloody hell’ John groaned as he saw Sherlock covered in mud and rainwater ‘what did you do?’

‘I may have had an argument with a moving vehicle’ Sherlock grumbled as he stripped his soaking coat from his shoulders and onto the peg.

‘Hold on… you got ran over?’ John gasped and rushed for his first aid kit.

‘Just a little bit’ Sherlock replied rolling his eyes ‘no need to be dramatic’

‘A little bit run over or not, if you’re hurt, I need to check you over’ John insisted forcing Sherlock to sit with a wince ‘where does it hurt?’

Sherlock pointed to the space between his hipbone and top of his thigh where he had hit against the kerb. John slapped on some gloves and insisted Sherlock take down his trousers,

‘Er… John… I’m flattered but…’ Sherlock panicked,

‘Sherlock we’ve gone over this’ John rolled his eyes ‘Doctor – _me’_ he pointed at himself

The detective blushed nervously and nodded, opening his flies and pulling down his trousers whilst cupping his genitals over his boxer shorts. John rolled his eyes again and positioned Sherlock onto his other leg so he could check the bruising and gravel cuts. He found nothing to be worried about and smiled as he smeared cold antiseptic cream onto the reddened skin,

Sherlock thanked him and blushed as he stood to turn, unknowingly causing his boxer shorts to ride up further on his leg. A sight which forced John to choke on his own saliva as he looked over at the pale brown dots of freckles he had watched in a video only hours before.

‘John?’ Sherlock asked confused looking at his friend's face ‘are you quite alright?’

The doctor was still staring at Sherlock, his eyes flitting between the pale blue eyes and the marks on his thigh.

‘Honestly, John, has your stupidity reached the point where you’ve forgotten how to speak?’ Sherlock complained as he readjusted his trousers and looked down at his friend. His mind slowly realising the importance of what John had discovered.

 _Well, thank goodness for being run over_ Sherlock smiled

‘I’ll be in my room’ Sherlock nodded as he began to move ‘don’t forget the pasta is still boiling’

* * *

 

John returned to the oven and stirred the pan as his mind circled over and over again; Sherlock was MicroscopeMystery ( _how obvious!)_ and was posting videos of himself masturbating on the internet for the world to see. John groaned as he realised that Sherlock probably already knew it was him who was sending him messages, it wasn’t exactly a subtle username.

His email alert pinged in his pocket causing a shudder of dread to run through his body. He prayed fervently that it was a Viagra scam or bigger penis advert but the gods weren’t listening;

**MicroscopeMystery has sent you a direct message!**

John's stomach clenched as a wave of nausea passed through him; he opened the message and stared at the words hoping they would become clearer,

**I rather think we should talk John.**

**TheDoctorJW:**

**I can’t believe it was you.**

**MicroscopeMystery:**

**Why not? I am entitled to engage in sexual release as any other man. I can’t believe you were asking for the videos.**

**TheDoctorJW:**

**Why didn’t you tell me? Did you want to embarrass me?**

**MicroscopeMystery:**

**No John, nothing of the sort. Please, come downstairs and let us talk.**

John sighed and scrubbed at his face before deciding that he couldn’t let this come between him and his best friend. Standing to his full height, he squared his shoulders and walked downstairs to meet Sherlock who was sitting in his chair looking bashful.

“Explain” John ordered, sitting in his chair opposite Sherlock.

“I—It was for a case at first” Sherlock spoke low and even, “I forgot about the videos after we found a second way to catch the criminal. It wasn’t until you commented that I realised what was going on”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” John cried, his cheeks flushing pink.

“I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable” Sherlock sighed,

“And you kept making the videos,” John said,

“I thought… or rather I hoped…” Sherlock trailed off and stood up, pacing back and forth across the living room and kitchen.

“Spit it out Sherlock” John insisted angrily, his fists balling up on the arms of the chair.

The walls of Sherlock’s mind palace were quivering and shaking as Sherlock’s brain attempted to solve the riddle of how best to deal with the situation between him and John. Time seemed to stand still as Sherlock stopped pacing and walked back to John’s chair; his eyes met his best friends before he was bending at the waist and kissing John with passion he didn’t know he possessed. John stiffened his posture and stilled as Sherlock’s plump lips pressed against his before opening slightly and his tongue licked across the seam of John’s lips.

John pulled away but allowed his hand to stroke through the dark curls which hung across Sherlock’s face, a smile curling his lips as he rested his forehead against Sherlock’s own. The younger man was trembling; his entire body seemed to shake with nervous energy as he returned his lips to John’s, snogging him passionately and unrefined as he awkwardly attempted to touch every inch of his doctor’s mouth.

Sherlock couldn’t hold himself back any longer and began stripping himself of his jacket, shirt and trousers until he was wearing only silk black boxer shorts. John quickly followed, unzipping his flies and wiggling them down to his thighs as Sherlock straddled him in his chair; their lips meeting once more for passionate snogs as John’s hands skimmed along Sherlock’s sides to rest on the plush arse. The detective whimpered softly but rapidly recovered enough mind power to take John’s cock out of his shorts, wrapping his long fingers around the straining shaft he listened as John cried out with bliss at the contact, his leaking prick already soaking his lower stomach, fabric pants and Sherlock’s hand.

“Please” John begged, unsure of what exactly he wanted but knowing only that he needed to cum before his heart gave in to cardiac arrest. Sherlock seemed to read his desperation on his face and swiftly thrust his own hips forward, using his free hand to fish out his cock and rub it alongside Johns.

Both men groaned loud and low, their eyes rolling back as hot, swollen flesh rubbed against hot, swollen flesh to create the most perfect friction that John had ever known. Sherlock wrapped his long and talented fingers around both of their shafts, pushing them together and smearing the lubricating precum across their skin as he bucked his hips to rock against John _again, again, again._

“John” Sherlock growled, his colour changing eyes now dark and lust blown staring down at John as they moved. Their lips meeting once more for a passionate kiss as John wrapped one hand around Sherlock’s and the other to cup Sherlock’s arse, rocking him harder and faster.

“Let me hear you” John cried, the coil of pleasure tightening in his lower stomach signalling his imminent climax.

Sherlock threw back his head and wailed loudly, his eyes rolling back as his cock twitched and began to spill over John’s stomach and their entwined hands. John wasn’t far behind, moving his hand from Sherlock’s arse, he cupped his detective’s face and pulled him down for a kiss; sloppy licks moistened chapped lips as John stilled, his hand tightening around Sherlock’s own as his own peak flooded through his veins, soaking their clothes with his ejaculate.

Both men were panting hard; their breathing the only sound in the entire flat as they caught their breaths. Sherlock awkwardly cleared his throat and attempted to move only to be grabbed by John and pulled back down,

“I’m not finished with you yet Microscope Mystery” John grinned with his eyebrow raised.

“Oh? Do you have a request The DoctorJW?” Sherlock fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

“I have lots” John kissed along Sherlock’s jawline, “Let’s begin in the bedroom”


End file.
